


High School Clyde Logan AU

by sydwrites



Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [7]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Masturbation, Pining, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: all things high school clyde can be found right here!this is NON-LINEAR.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047895
Kudos: 13





	1. Jimmy's Girlfriend (BLURB)

**Author's Note:**

> I love high school clyde!!
> 
> enjoy!

Clyde had excused himself for the night the second he saw Jimmy’s hand slide across Y/N’s thigh. He couldn’t bear the sight of him with her, his long-time crush and ultimate dream girl.  
Jimmy was always gettin’ the girls and Clyde didn’t mind, but when he said he was going after Y/N…  
He definitely minded.  
But Jimmy was his brother and he wasn’t gonna say anything cause Clyde was a good brother.  
So, here he was, laying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling, trying to erase the memories from earlier that evening when a noise prompted him to sit up. He looked around quickly, trying to identify which side it was coming from, realizing with dread that it was coming from Jimmy’s side.  
His cock hardened slightly as he carefully pressed his ear against the wall, holding back a moan when he heard her moans.  
“Oh, oh please go faster! You feel so good!”  
Clyde knew he shouldn’t be listening. It was a total invasion of privacy.  
He should stop.  
Now.  
He…should…stop…  
“Fuck!”  
Clyde was pulling his achingly hard cock out of his shorts as soon as the words escaped her lips, wrapping a hand around his thick base, grunting when his hips bucked up instinctively. He gave it a solid squeeze, pressing a hand over his mouth to muffle the noises as he starts moving up and down on the shaft.  
“S-Shit.” He whimpered into his hand, starting to imagine that it was her making those noises, that she was saying his name.  
“Jimmy, oh baby please!”  
“Oh shit, Jimmy!”  
“Jimmy Clyde, fuck me harder!”  
After a short while, Jimmy’s name started to become his own as he sat there, eyes squeezed shut with a hand around his cock, pumping it furiously.  
His hips began rutting up into his hand and suddenly, it wasn’t enough. He needed something else to help him achieve orgasm.  
And that’s when his eyes met one of the pillows on his bed. He’d seen this before, on some of them pornos Jimmy used to bring back, but it was always a woman. Did men do that?  
Well, he was about to find out, jumping up off the floor to grab the soft pillow before throwing it down on the ground where he once sat. He straddled it and experimentally dragged his cock back and forth on the fabric, biting down on his lip to suppress the cry that was threatening to escape.  
“I’m so close, Clyde, go faster!”  
He humped that pillow with everything he had, groaning and grunting with each stroke as he quickly lost control. He whispered to himself, “I k-know, don’t worry, Clyde’s gon’ take care a you.”  
His hips sped up to match his promise, at the same time hearing Y/N shriek, only spurring him on in both his strokes and quiet promises.  
“Ya feel so good, Y/N, squeezin’ round me r-real nice. Imma cum soon sweetheart, are ye c-close?”  
“Yes, Clyde, please!”  
Clyde felt like he was about to burst, rutting the pillow with all his strength and power, feet sliding against the carpet as he fucked the pillow.  
No, fucked you. He was fucking you.  
“Oh god Clyde, I’m coming! Shit, I’m coming!”  
“That’s right, c-c-cum fer me, jus’ like t-that.” He purred, collapsing onto his elbows as his climax suddenly hits. “Christ, f-fuck, I’m comin’ too! Ye f-feel to good, Y/N, can’t help maself.”  
Hot ropes of cum coat the pillowcase as he releases onto the fabric, watching the load slowly seep into it. His eyes go wide when he properly processes how much was on the pillow and that it actually came from him, not remembering a bigger load to date.  
He was secretly proud of it, the mess he made for you.  
Even more, it would always be on that pillow, no matter how many times his mama washed it, it’d still be lingering there.  
He promised himself right then and there that he’d keep that pillowcase until the day he married Y/N.  
And he did.


	2. Caught! (BLURB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde gets caught in a compromising position...but you don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it a million times over, I LOVE high school clyde!
> 
> I know I said that this is NON-LINEAR, but this blurb is meant to follow "Jimmy's Girlfriend".
> 
> enjoy!

Ever since that night, Clyde hasn’t been able to stop humping his pillows.  
When he got home from school, before doing homework? Yup.  
Before he got in the shower? You bet.  
After he got out of the shower? Duh.  
It was constant.  
And every single time Clyde did it, he was thinking about you.  
—  
You knocked on the door of the Logan family residence just like you did every Friday night, ready for your date with Jimmy.  
His mom opened the door and greeted you, saying that Jimmy was still getting ready. Typical.  
So, you decided to go in his room and surprise him. You approached the door and opened it quietly, only to find that this was not Jimmy’s room…  
It was Clyde’s.  
When you stepped inside you immediately gasped, seeing Clyde laying on his stomach and thrusting against what you guessed was a pillow, but you weren’t quite sure. Clyde was just so large, you really couldn’t see what was below him.  
The worst part? He’d just said your name. Really, really loudly.  
He turned around and immediately pulled the sheet over himself, face red as a tomato. You turned around and stood facing the hallway, trying to ignore the pool of arousal forming in the pit of your stomach.  
“Clyde, I’m r-really sorry.”  
His response was meek-sounding. “N-No, I’m sorry. Ye s-shouldn’t have seen that, I should’ve b-been more careful.”  
You winced, genuinely feeling back for him. “It’s okay, really. I thought this was Jimmy’s room.”  
“Yeah, I f-figured. His is the next door down…he’s probably waitin’ fer ya.” His tone was so…sad as you heard him sit up in bed.  
Before you could stop it, you said, “Clyde?”  
“Yeah?” He lifted his head from the pillow.  
You spun around and looked at him, biting your lip as you shut the door. “D-Do you want some, um…company?”  
Clyde’s eyes went wide. “W-What?”  
Your thighs rubbed together instinctively, trying to soothe the burning between them. “Would y-you like my company, Clyde?”  
He thought he was dreaming, briefly reaching up his arm to pinch himself, just to make sure. “W-What do ye mean?”  
“I m-mean…” You walked towards the bed and sat down next to him. “C-Can I help you, um, with that?” Your eyes darted down to the obvious tent beneath the sheets.  
His cock was harder than ever now, jumping in reaction to your words.  
“Y-Ye really don’t hav’ te, ye’ve got yer date wit Jimmy…”  
You leaned closer to whisper in Clyde’s ear. “It’s okay, Jimmy can wait.”  
Clyde’s eyes went wide and he looked over at you, eyebrows furrowed. “H-He’s gon’ be suspicious…”  
“Shhh…” Your finger came to rest on his lips, effectively silencing him. “He doesn’t know I’m here yet.”  
He swallowed hard, eyes glued on your hand that was approaching his erection. “Y-Ye really wanna do this, Y/N? Jimmy’s yer boyfriend an’ I’m just his kid brother…”  
“I know, but I can’t just leave you here with your…problem. I’m just helping you out, Clyde. Is that okay?”  
His breath was shaky as he nodded. “O-Okay, i-if ye really want…”  
You smiled, kissing just below his ear, making his hips buck up. “I really do.”  
Clyde thought he’s died and went to heaven, watching as your hand ran along his aching erection, making him gasp. “Oh!”  
Your hand wraps around him, still above the sheet, and starts stroking him. You smiled to yourself as you watched Clyde quickly lose control, hips rutting up against you in pleasure.  
“Does it feel good, Clyde?”  
He looked over at you with lust-clouded eyes. “S-So good, Y/N. I-I’m not gon’ last too long if ye k-keep touchin’ me like this.”  
“It’s okay, Clyde.” Your lips coming down to kiss his neck. “You can let go, honey.”  
His hips suddenly stopped and his head fell back against the pillows as he came all over his bare stomach, groaning. “F-Fuuuuuck, Y/N…”  
“That’s right, good boy.” You coo, nuzzling your nose against his neck as he rode out his orgasm, breath heavy.  
Jimmy’s footsteps echoed through the hallway as he went out into the kitchen and you looked over at Clyde, eyes wide. “You’ve got to walk out and distract Jimmy while I sneak out of your room.”  
Clyde nodded, quickly cleaning himself up and throwing some clothes on before walking out to distract Jimmy.  
You smoothed yourself out before sneaking out of his room, only to meet the sideways glance of Mrs. Logan. Your eyes went wide and you were sure you’d be in trouble, but she simply smiled and went back to cooking.  
Little did you know that secretly, she’d been rooting for you and Clyde from the beginning when you’d first walked into the Logan’s home.  
And that was the day you’d fallen for the tall and lanky Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
